


Dr Kitty (Satan x F!MC)

by AmethystRoseLilith



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystRoseLilith/pseuds/AmethystRoseLilith
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: Satan smiling shyly, cheeks tinging pink because they were caught staring at MC. (Source: https://prompts.neocities.org)~~~First fanfic for Obey Me! :)
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?:Obey Me!)/Female MC
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Dr Kitty (Satan x F!MC)

Satan looked fondly at the cat squishy in his hand. Everything around him seemed to drown out as he admires the toy. He squished the doctor themed cat toy, enjoying the soft foam and how slow it rises. While it’s uncharacteristic of Satan to zone out during his classes, he can’t help but stare at MC from a few rows in front of him. The scene from last weekend began to play…

* * *

Satan cursed when he entered the House of Lamentation dripping wet, the feeling of the cold fabric of his RAD uniform annoyed him. Still, he sighed with relief when he looked at his jacket in his arms. The bundle moved, immediately warming Satan. He raised the cloth and smiled.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" he asked softly, receiving a soft mewl in response. 

Satan turned to the clock, _11:30 pm_ , it says.

Everyone should be in their room by now doing their own things, which is good news for Satan. Everyone knows about the ban of cats inside the house due to some incident caused by Satan's love for the furry creatures. Satan personally doesn't see what the problem was, his brothers are just dicks. 

Another meow caught Satan's attention, this time in pain, alerting Satan. Bringing his hand to the creature, he chanted a spell that would relieve the cat some pain from its injury. He scanned the area, making sure his brothers are nowhere to be seen.

He was about to run off but was startled by the entrance bursting open. Satan's reaction had scared the cat as well, making it thrash weakly as it hisses. 

His secret was out now, and there's only one thing to do in that situation.

"Make a fuss about this, and I'll slit your throat." Satan had said before looking at whoever entered the house.

The blonde's eyes widened and blushed in embarrassment when he saw who it was, "Oh, ah, good evening, MC." he cleared his throat at a surprised MC.

"Is that a cat?" she asked after closing her umbrella and the door.

"Yes, and I will appreciate it if you will keep quiet." Satan answered, "We all know how Lucifer feels about me taking home cats."

"I'll be quiet, don't worry." MC smiled, "I wouldn't want anyone slitting my throat."

Satan blushed again, "I thought you were one of my brothers, I apologise." 

The cat mewled again grabbing both of their attention, "Ah, I'm sorry, MC, but I have to go. This one's injured and probably hungry, I need to attend to it." 

MC's eyes widened, "Injured? What happened? Is there anything I can do?" 

Her soft eyes warmed Satan's heart, usually, he wouldn't ask for anyone's help since it would most likely reach Lucifer or used as blackmail material, but this cat deserves to be as comfortable as it can possibly can, and MC's warm oversized sweater looks way comfortable than Satan's slightly damp jacket. 

"If you don't mind, the cat's probably freezing and your sweater seems far more comfortable than mine." he blushed at how embarrassing the question was now that he said it out loud, "I mean-"

He didn't have the chance to rephrase nor explain the favour for MC had started taking off her sweater, revealing her RAD uniform. She then smiled as she formed a bundle in her arms, waiting for Satan to transfer the cat to her.

"Thank you." Satan smiled as he carefully carried the cat to her arms, "If I can ask, where have you been? You're still in your uniform so I assumed you haven't gone clubbing with Asmo and Mammon." he asked as he fixes the cat in her arms.

"Oh, I had to work on a project with Solomon. Simeon insisted I have dinner at the Purgatory Hall, and we forgot about the time." MC explained as she and Satan began to walk, "Poor thing, do you have anything for it?" she cooed at the cat before turning to the Avatar of Wrath.

"Yes, I have them in my room specifically for when I bring home injured cats." Satan explained, warming himself by wrapping his arms around him, "I always make sure to keep them well-stocked.

MC raised an eyebrow, " _When_ you bring home injured cats?"

"The cats need me." Satan cleared his throat, making MC chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the walk to Satan's room wasn't too eventful, just Satan watching his surroundings carefully before pulling MC in his room. Satan immediately went to his study table and cleared his table, gesturing for MC to place the cat there before grabbing his medkit. MC gently did so and stepped away, "How bad was the injury?" she asked.

"Not too serious thankfully." Satan said as he checked on the cat, "It probably had a fight with some other cats or creature, its back leg has a wound in it, and a scar on it's back as well. It was limping with its left front leg too, so I should check that as well. I put a spell on it earlier to remove the discomfort so it shouldn't be suffering too much right now." he concluded before sneezing from the chill, "Excuse me." he blushed in embarrassment.

"You should take a warm shower first. Don't want you getting sick as well." MC suggested, "I can clean its wounds while you're at it." she smiled.

Satan nodded with a smile, "Alright, everything you need should be there, I'll be back in a bit." 

MC nodded and went to work. Satan couldn't help but stay in a bit to make sure MC is fine. It's not that he doesn't trust MC, it's just Devildom cats are way more aggressive when they feel threatened. To his surprised MC was doing great as she gently dabbed the cotton on the affected areas.

"You've done this before?" Satan raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Watched my vet treated my pet before, I only know the basic stuff though, so you better hurry up and help this kitty," she said before cooing at the cat.

The scene made Satan warmed inside that he could probably just treat the cat right now and shower later, but MC giving him the look right now changed his mind.

"Fine, fine." he rolled his eyes playfully before going to his bathroom, "If you don't mind though, there's some cat food in that cabinet, kindly feed it for me. Thanks!" 

* * *

Satan's in a new fresh set of clothes and was drying his hair when he heard MC's muffled voice through the door. Curiosity got the best of him as he slightly opened the door and eavesdropped on them.

"Such a good kitty, really brave kitty!" MC cooed as she gently rubs the cat's head, the cat purring in response, "Don't worry, little kitty, Satan is really smart and had probably taken care of a lot of cats, so you're in good hands." 

Satan smirked as pride filled him up. It's no secret that all of them are interested in her, he would definitely rub the praise she gave on his brothers' faces, maybe it'll remove that stupid smug look Lucifer always seem to have. 

"He's really handsome too, so you're one lucky kitty." MC chuckled making Satan's heart jump, "Can you eat just fine, kitty?" she asked softly as she helps the cat eat, "Such a good brave kitty, who's the good brave kitty? You are, yes you are!" she cooed

He tried hard to hide the smirk on his face with the towel he's using when he got out of the bathroom, "Everything alright?" he said.

MC jumped and released a little squeal, "H-hey, you're finally done!" she chuckled nervously, "Uhm, was just keeping the cat company." she blushed. 

Satan chuckled, "I'm sure they appreciate it." he stood next to MC and observed the cat. The wounds aren't too bad looking now that it's clean, "It shouldn't be too much work now, thanks, MC." he smiled at her.

MC smiled back proudly, "What's next Dr Satan?" she teased.

Satan raised an eyebrow at the name but played along, "Well, Nurse MC, kindly hand me that bottle and the bandage?" 

"Sure, doc!" she chuckled before grabbing the said materials. 

Satan has his hands extended to receive the materials, his attention was back on the cat so as MC handed him the tools, he had accidentally grabbed her hand as well. 

"Oh, forgive me." Satan's blushed as he looked at MC, "Though it is nice to feel your warm hands in this cold weather." he teased the blushing MC.

"Such a flirt, aren't we Dr Satan?" MC giggled, "Though now that you're talking about it, it is a bit chilly." she hummed as she tries to fix her RAD skirt to cover more of her legs.

"Ah, I have some sweaters there if you want? I did borrow yours for the cat." Satan said as he gestured to his closet with his head while treating the cat who seems to be more comfortable than earlier. 

"Thanks!" MC said as she made her way to his closet, "Hey, Satan, why didn't you just heal the cat earlier with your powers? Then you didn't have to sneak the kitty in here." 

"That's not really very efficient with using my powers, I mean, if it is a matter of life and death, I would've, but only to the point where I can treat it like this." Satan explained as he wrapped the bandage around the cat's leg carefully, "There you go, you'll be fine in no time." Satan cooed at the cat who purred to his touch. 

"Great work, Dr Satan!" MC giggled as she walks to him in one of his sweaters.

Satan can't help but blush, MC looked really cute in his clothes, maybe add some cat ears and tail, and you'll get a really happy Satan.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I found them earlier." Satan smiled, feeling content that he saved another cat.

"Would you like a little reward then?" MC asked playfully, her face getting closer to Satan.

"And how would you propose that?" Satan smirked, gently grabbing her chin with his fingers.

"What would Dr Satan want?" MC teased as she leaned closer.

Their lips are moments away from touching.

"OI! MC! SATAN! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING KINKY SHIT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?! MC! GET OUT OF THERE!"

An angry aura filled the room as Mammon's loud complaints went through the door.

Satan was a second to murdering Mammon when MC called his attention, "Satan! The cat!" she pointed at the said animal on top of one of Satan's bookshelves, "It might get hurt again." 

The Avatar of Wrath quickly snapped out of his murderous plans for Mammon and turned to the cat, "Shit. Fucking Mammon." he growled, "Can you quit that?!" he shouted at the nonstop banging on his door.

"Lucifer would most likely come here if he doesn't stop." MC frowned, "I'll take care of Mammon, he's most likely drunk right now and Asmo doesn't really care what happens to Mammon as long as they're both home."

Now Satan is more pissed at the second oldest, but he knows that if they leave a drunk Mammon outside his door, Lucifer would most likely check what's going on and more risk of them catching the cat.

Satan sighed, "Alright, good luck with Mammon." he frowned, "I would help you but the cat is way important than my scum of a brother." he grumbled the last part, feeling so bummed.

_Chu~_

Soft lips touched his cheeks.

Satan immediately turned red, "I-"

"Take care of Mr Kitty for me!" MC giggled before dealing with the drunken mess of a Mammon.

* * *

“You’re making a fast recovery, buddy.” Satan cooed at the cat who’s way more energetic and playful than when he brought him home, “I guess later you can finally go out there.” he said as the cat looks out the window longingly, “I’m sorry but we have to wait a bit longer so it’ll be easier to sneak you out.” he apologised as he stroke the cat’s head before going back to his book.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“MC?” Satan called out, eyes not turning away to the page he’s reading.

“Yea, can I come in?” MC’s muffled voice answered.

“Of course!” Satan answered and waited to see MC’s beautiful face. 

Ever since they took care of the cat, MC had been visiting his room to hang out and play with the cat.

“Mr Kitty! I missed you!” MC said as soon as she closed the door. 

The cat just looked at her and yawned.

“Ah, classic Mr Kitty,” MC said as she sat on Satan’s bed to cuddle the kitty.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks for asking.” Satan huffed playfully.

MC just stuck her tongue out, “I was about to greet you. Rude.” 

Satan just chuckled before putting his book away and sitting up on his bed, “Well, Mr Kitty will finally be discharged later.” he informed, “He really had a fast recovery.”

“Probably cause you’re the one who took care of him.” MC smiled, “If I got injured will you take good care of me too, Dr Satan?” she teased.

“Only if you’re a good patient like Mr Kitty.” Satan teased back with a smirk.

“I think I can handle that. Nya~” MC said as she does a cat pose.

Satan’s heart jumped as his face turned red, “D-don’t just do that out of nowhere!” 

“Nya, Satan, please take care of me too, nya~” she teased until Satan pinned her on his bed.

“Now, now, MC, don’t tease the Avatar of Wrath like that if you can’t handle the consequences,” Satan smirked.

“What if I can though?” MC teased her finger tracing Satan’s jaw.

Satan isn’t exactly sure what reply he was expecting, but this is an interesting turn of event.

“Well, just say the word,” Satan smirked, lips ghosting along her neck.

“Nya!”

They both froze and look at the cat.

MC burst out laughing, gently pushing Satan away so she wouldn’t hit him, “I… I can’t…” she laughed, “That made me laugh so hard I need to go to the bathroom.”

Satan stared at the cat.

“I took you in, cleaned your wounds, fed you…” he started, “Then you stab me in the back like this?” 

The cat blinked at him and yawned, curled itself on the centre of the bed, then slept like the heartless cockblocker it is.

* * *

“Well, there you go, buddy. You can do whatever you want now, just be careful.” Satan said as he put the cat down on where he found him.

“I’m gonna miss you, Mr Kitty,” MC said as she stroke his head for the last time. 

The cat purred at them, before going on its way.

“I feel sad.” MC sighed as the cat disappeared from their sight.

“We only had him for like 2 days.” Satan pointed out, “But yeah, I get your feeling. But a cat’s gotta do what they gotta do.” 

“You ever feel sad watching them go?” MC asked curiously.

“Of course, but you get used to it.” Satan shrugged, “Anyway, we should head back, we have classes tomorrow.” he said as he offered his arm.

MC nodded with a smile before linking hers with Satan.

* * *

Satan felt a bit empty when he got back to the room. Sure he had only been with the cat for 2 days, but it still felt having some company while he reads. 

_And it was nice having MC over_

The blonde just sighed before looking for a book that’ll distract him from the sadness of being unable to keep a cat of his own.

He had already grabbed one and was about to start reading when he heard a knock on his door. Putting the book down, he walked to his door, “Yes?” he asked as he opened, “MC?”

“Hey.” MC smiled, “Uhm, I was cleaning my stuff and I found this.” she said shyly before revealing a cat squishy dressed in a doctor outfit. “I got it for free on some game and it was just sitting on my desk.” she shrugged, “And I don’t know, I guess I just wanna give you something for taking care of the cat.” she blushed and stuttered, “I mean it may sound stupid, but I don’t know… I mean I guess I just wanna… Uhm…” 

Satan smiled and took the toy, caressing it gently as if it’s the most precious thing in the world, well it kinda is for him if he’s being honest, “Thank you. I promise I’ll take good care of him.” 

MC smiled widely, “This time you don’t have to let him go too! Take care of Dr Kitty.”

“I see you have a talent in naming things.” Satan teased.

“Oi, don’t tease me, Wrathy McWrathFace.” MC playfully pouted.

Satan smirked before leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. Confident with their privacy, Satan deepened the kiss, his tongue soon dancing with MC’s. Satan felt sparks fly everywhere, the butterfly in his stomach fluttering as his heart races. The blonde wished for nothing more than to live in that moment forever, however, oxygen is a thing everyone needs.

They didn’t completely pull away from each other, instead, they rested their forehead against the other.

A loud cough pulled them away from each other. 

“It’s getting late. MC, go to your room. There are classes tomorrow, sleep.” Lucifer informed. 

Satan would’ve told Lucifer to fuck off but he was in cloud nine right now. So, instead, he just gave MC an Eskimo kiss, “Good night, MC.”

“Satan…”

“Hm?”

_“Satan…!”_

* * *

“Satan!” 

Satan snapped out of it, the classroom setting around him with his teacher raising an eyebrow. The blonde’s eyes widened, it must have been obvious that he was staring at MC.

MC smiled at him, Satan’s cheeks tinged pink, but nevertheless, he smiled back shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Also have a Tumblr: https://amethystroselilith.tumblr.com :)


End file.
